LOTM: Decimation S9 P4/Transcript
(Jessica, Yang, Scott and Izuku are seen preparing to fight Renex) Renex: So, shall we start the fight then kids? Jessica: If you insist Renex. Scott: Get ready to lose! Renex: Oh on the contrary Venicor. It is you four losing tonight! Yang: Prove it! Jessica: Come on guys! Let's do this together! Izuku: Alright! (The four charge toward Renex who smirks) Renex: This'll be easy. (Renex then stops time and attacks the four before time resumes, causing the four to fall to the ground) Jessica: GNN!!! Scott: Dammit, he must've stopped time again! Izuku: Damn....And I just got done eating before we got here... (The four then stand back up) Jessica: Come on guys. We can't give up now. Yang: Yeah, we've got him right where we need him! Renex: No you don't. You're not gonna win this fight, you're going to die. Jessica: Sorry but it's gonna be the other way around here Renex! Renex: Hmph. (Jessica starts charging a psy blast) Jessica: Now take this! Renex: Try me. (Jessica fires the beam but Renex uses his Time Manipulation to dodge the attack) Jessica: Dammit! Scott: We're not gonna get anywhere with his Time Attacks in the way! Renex: Pathetic heroes! Nothing you could ever do could match the might of Alkorin's second in command! (Renex begins charging an energy ball in his hand) Renex: Now let me show you my power! (Renex fires the energy ball, hitting Jessica and knocking her away) Jessica: GAH!!! Scott: Jess! (Jessica lands beside Yang as she groans in pain) Renex: Hmph. And I expected something more from her. Oh well, at least the challenge part is dealt with. Jessica: Gnn....Bastard. Yang: Jess are you okay? Jessica: Yeah I'm fine. (Jessica stands back up) Jessica: Let's just hurry up and beat this guy alright? Yang: Yeah. I got your back. Renex: Oh you stupid girls. When will you learn. (Jessica and Yang charge but time stops again) Renex: I could kill you, but... (Renex steps out of the way) Renex: I could just take this time to entertain myself. Now let's let time flow once more! (Time resumes as Yang and Jessica charge past Renex) Jessica: Huh?? Yang: He dodged! Renex: Over here kids. (Jessica and Yang turn to face Renex who waves) Renex: It seems you two ran the wrong way. Yang: Why you - *Yang fires several shot gun blasts) (The shots are about to hit when Renex vanishes and appears behind the girls) Renex: Just what were you aiming at? Yang: Wha-?? Jessica: Now you're messing with us aren't you?! Renex: Nope. You two are just messing around is all. (Yang throws a punch but Renex vanishes again) Yang: Damn it!! Renex: Are you two gonna fight? (The two turn to face Renex who's standing away from them) Renex: Because so far all you've done is embarrass yourselves. Jessica: RENEX!! (Jessica starts firing psy blast. But each one that fires misses as he vanishes via time stopping) Renex: Jeez, you two are just pathetic. (Renex sits against a wall) Renex: And I expected a better fight from all of you. Jessica: Stop using that power you damn cheat! Renex: Cheat? How am I a cheat? I'm fighting this pretty damn fair to be honest. Scott: Jiro! Renex: Huh? Oh right forgot about you. (Jiro tries to punch Renex but he vanishes) Jirosoyu: What?? Scott: Where'd he- (Renex then appears and stabs Scott with a syringe, injecting him with a green fluid) Scott: GNN!! What the?? Renex: Gotcha. (Renex steps away as Scott pulls the syringe from his shoulder) Scott: The hell was that?! Renex: Well, you are part Targhul right? Scott: Y-Yeah? Renex: Well, that fluid was the same toxin that was designed to disable a Targhul's healing factor. Scott: !! Renex: And that means.... (Renex stops time before Scott suddenly flies back with a stab wound in his chest) Izuku: *gasp* Renex: There's nothing keeping me from killing you! Scott: GAAAAH!!! Yang: SCOTT!! Jessica: No! (Scott lands on the ground as he bleeds from his stab wounds) Scott: Gnn.... Jirosoyu: *Voice* Don't worry Scott, I'll try and heal you! Scott: T-Thank you Jiro... Renex: That spirit won't save you after I bash your face in. (Renex is about to stomp on Scott but he is suddenly kicked away by Izuku) Renex: Grr! Stupid brat! Izuku: You're not harming him! Renex: You can't stop me! (Renex stands back up as Izuku starts dragging Scott away out of danger. His wound is seen slowly starting to heal from Jiro's influence) Izuku: Jess, I'll keep Scott safe! You focus on Renex! Jessica: Thanks Izuku! Renex: Fine then. I'll mess around with you some more before I end your lives. Yang: Come and try it! Jessica: We're ready for you asshole! Renex: If you insist. (Renex turns toward the two) Renex: First I'll start by disarming you of your attacks. Jessica: Huh? (Time stops and resumes before Jessica finds her arm lying on the ground) Jessica: What?? My arm fell off! (Jessica picks her arm up) Jessica: You're seriously gonna strike that low?! (Jessica puts her arm back on) Renex: Oh please, that was the least damage I could do. Jessica: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! Renex: My my how un-hero like. And the way you sound, you almost sound like... Me. Jessica: !! Renex: Oh yes. Just like me. Jessica:.... Yang: Jess? Renex: You didn't think about it Jessica? You didn't think about what killing me would do to you? Jessica:... Renex: You know what? *Holds out his arms* Go head and do it. Jessica: Wh-What!? Renex: Go on! Prove me right! End my life right here, right now! Who knows? Maybe Alkorin will take you on as his new right hand! Jessica: *Shaking breath* Renex: You know you want! I'm defenseless! Its now or never Jessica! (Jessica's fist shakes with anger as she looks at Renex) Jessica:..... Renex: Well? I'm waiting! (Yang puts her hand on Jessica's shoulder) Yang: Jess, don't do it. He's trying to mess with you. Renex: No way! Just end my life right now! Do it! Jessica: I-I..... (Renex stands ready for a bit before he loses interest and lowers his arms) Renex: Hmph. I knew you were weak. Yang: She's not weak. She's a hell of a lot stronger then you are. Cause she resists trying to kill you. Jessica: Y-Yang... Renex: Ha! That's dumb! Yang: No it's not. Not in the slightest. Renex: Hmph... (Renex turns and starts to walk away) Yang: Oh now where are you going?! Renex: Leaving this fight. I grow bored of your resistance. Yang: Wha-?! Jessica:..... Renex: But don't worry. Next we meet, one of us will die. You have my word. (Renex then vanishes as he uses his Time Stop to escape, leaving the heroes behind) Jessica:.....Bastard. Yang: *Puts hand on Jessica's shoulder* Sorry Jess. Jessica: *Sighs* …… Yang: You asked me before what I thought about if killing him was the right choice? Jessica: Yeah? Yang: I honestly can't answer that. Jessica: Why not? Yang: Cause while it was for a different reason, me and Blake killed the guy who cut off my arm. Jessica: So....Does this mean it's true then? Yang: What? Jessica: That I'm just like him...? A killer just waiting to come out and take the first shot? Yang: No. No your not like him. Jessica: But you just said-! Yang: I said it was for a different reason! I didn't kill him cause I wanted revenge for my arm! I did it to protect Blake! Just like she protected me! Jessica:.... Yang: *Sighs* Jess, like I said I can't give you a right or wrong answer regarding about killing this guy. All I can say is: Don't do it for revenge. Don't let your hate for that monster make you a killer. I may have had a hand in killing the guy who took my arm, but I won't let it make me a killer. Jessica:.... Yang: Do you understand that? Jessica: *sigh*....Yeah. Yeah I do. Yang: You okay? Jessica: Yeah.. I will be.. Thanks Yang. You were just the right person to talk to about all this. Yang: I don't know about that, but if I helped you, that's good enough for me. Jessica: No problem. (Jessica puts her metal arm in the air) Jessica: Now are you gonna leave me hanging? (Yang smirks before she raises her own metal arm and hi-fives Jessica) Jessica: Alright! Yang: Now uhh, should we go check on Scott? Jessica: Oh! Right let's go! (The two run over and check on Scott and Izuku) Izuku: Guys, are you alright? Yang: Yeah we're fine. Jessica: Is Scott alright? (Scott is seen with his stab wound regenerated) Scott: Yeah. All good here. Jessica: That's great! Yang: Yeah! Scott: Good thing that toxin didn't last as long as I thought it would. But at least Jiro kept me alive. Jirosoyu: *Voice* Aww don't flatter me. Scott: Hmph. Jessica: Well, we should probably get home now. Izuku: Right. Scott: *Gets up* Let's get going. (The group starts to head back home after their fight with Renex) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 9 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts